(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front lower panel of an indoor unit for a package air conditioner, and more specifically to a reinforced structure of front lower panel for a package air conditioner having enhanced structural endurance and improvement in the appearance with the rib structure, which is molded by gas-assisted injection molding for reinforcing an air inlet portion, and the method of making the same.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in the gas-assisted injection molding process, pressurized inert gases (nitrogen) introduce into the melt stream of a part. This special injection molding method is becoming more popular in the injection molding industry due to more complex parts.
In general, the air conditioner properly maintains the temperature of indoor spaces such as the office, living room, or the inside of building, for activity by supplying the cool air into the airtight indoor spaces, having the air conditioning as the basic function.
This air conditioner is consisted of the an indoor and outdoor unit, the case of being composed of one body is called one body type air conditioner, and the case of being composed separately is called a separate type air conditioner. The representative example of that is the window type air conditioner, and the ones of this are the tapestry type air conditioner and the package type air conditioner. This invention explains the package air conditioner used much recently among the air conditioners classified as above.
The package air conditioner is consisted of the indoor unit and the outdoor unit, and the heat exchanger (evaporator) is installed in that as the indoor unit, the indoor air imbibed by the blower is cooled by passing through this heat exchanger and is discharged again into the indoor space making the indoor air conditioning. In this outdoor unit, compressor and condenser are installed, the compressor plays the role of compressing the refrigerant flown from the heat exchanger of indoor unit, and the condenser plays the role of condensing the refrigerant flown from the compressor through the heat exchange with the environmental air imbibed by a fan and plays the role of sending this to the heat exchanger of the indoor unit.
FIG. 1 shows the indoor unit 1 of the package air conditioner by the prior art.
With reference to the FIG. 1, the heat exchanger is installed in the indoor unit 1, so with the process of refrigerant flown from the condenser of the outdoor unit (not shown) passing through the heat exchanger, the indoor air imbibed by the blower is cooled frosty in the process of passing through the heat exchanger, and is supplied indoors to make air cooling.
The refrigerant heat-exchanged with the indoor air passing through the heat exchanger is supplied to the compressor of the outdoor unit again, compressed, and then supplied to the condenser of the outdoor unit.
On the front lower panel 1a placed on the front lower portion of the indoor unit 1, a plurality of air inlet ports 2 to imbibe the indoor air is provided, and the upper portion of the indoor unit 1 is provided with an outlet vent 3 to discharge the cooled air through the indoor heat exchanger indoors again. On the outlet vent 3 of the indoor unit 1, a plurality of blades 5 is installed to change the wind direction of the air discharged indoors. In general, these blades 5 have a structure possible of alternating motion vertically and side ways change the wind direction. Approximately on the middle part of the indoor unit, the control panel 4 is provided to control the entire operating condition or to set up the air-cooling temperature.
In case of the indoor unit 1 of the conventional package air conditioner with this structure, a plurality of air inlet ports 2 is provided on the front side of the front lower panel to imbibe the indoor air, so the external appearance becomes unattractive.
Besides, the indoor unit described above has a weak structure because of the plurality of the air inlets inhaling the air on the front lower panel 1a. Therefore, the front lower panel may be fractured by a user who disassembles it repeatedly for cleaning the interior of the indoor unit and the air filter.
In addition, the front lower panel has considerable problems for making the reinforced structure by gas-assisted injection molding, because the inside of the front lower panel has complicated interior shape and sophisticated frame elements, e.g., a plurality of projection portion and a mount portion for fixing the air filter or air purifiers, etc.
It is an object of this invention to provide a reinforced structure of front lower panel for a package air conditioner provided with the reinforcement means to strengthen the frames of the front lower panel having the air inlets on both sides and the front side.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method of making a reinforced structure of front lower panel for a package air conditioner by the gas-assisted injection molding process capable of achieving the reinforced frame of the front lower panel.
In accordance with this present invention a reinforced structure of front lower panel for a package air conditioner comprising of: a blower device for air circulation; evaporator coils for heat exchange; and the front lower panel, which is placed on the front and lower portion of a indoor unit, having air inlets on the front lower portion and both sides, permitting the air inside the interior space to flow into the indoor unit for passing across the evaporator coils through the air inlets, and including the reinforce means formed on the inner corner portion between a front frame and a side portion of the frame having air guides of mentioned front lower panel, to strengthen the structural rigidity of the frames.
Further, in accordance with this present invention a method for making the reinforced structure of the front lower panel for the package air conditioner comprising of: forming the outward form of the front lower panel consisting of air guides by an injection mold; installing gas channels on the inner corner portion between the front frame 11a and the side portion 11c of the frame 11a of said front lower panel, and the air guides; injecting resins with a pressurized inert gas into the empty mold cavity of the gas channels; and forming the reinforcement means having a hollow on the mentioned front lower panel as one body.